The major objective of this proposal by the Ephraim McDowell Community Cancer Network, Inc. is to provide shared, central "core" resources to consolidate and broaden its scientific base and community services to create a more comprehensive cancer program through a major cancer Center facility which will strengthen and coordinate cancer research, education and treatment. The objectives of the Center are to stimulate and focus cancer investigations, and bring the results of these investigations to the public in the shortest possible time. The ultimate goal is to make all cancers preventable or curable. The activities of the Center will include: (1) areawide service for eastern and central Kentucky; (2) specialized cancer care; (3) education and information programs; and (4) basic and applied research. The Ephraim McDowell Cancer Center, as a component of the Ephraim McDowell Community Cancer Network, Inc., is to be the education, research, and adminitrative hub of a unified, integrated program that consolidates cancer-related activities in a single administrative and programmatic structure and demonstrates overall strengths in: (1) comunity programs; (2) clinical investigations; (3) diagnosis, treatment, and rehabilitation; (4) education and training of health professionals in cancer; and (5) basic science. At the core of the Cancer Center programs are its fundamental and applied research activities. These multidisciplinary programs allow clinicians, basic scientists, and clinical researchers to participate in interdisciplinary research endeavors and common resources (e.g., specialized activities and equipment that might otherwise be unavailable to them individually). Research acitivities along the continuum of disease intervention stress prevention, followed by early detection and diagnosis, and advanced treatment planning and protocols.